A New Selection- Prince Gerad
by Property of Illea
Summary: This is based off of Kiera Cass's Selection trilogy, however, it is SYOC. So... everyone in this is new to you readers! :) Please read guys! I promise its good. And if you want to read a story about America and Maxon, read my version of The One. People like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I was 7, my father died. It was my fault, too. The doctors said it was some sort of lung cancer, a type that they never knew existed. My mom and I...we didn't believe them. For some reason we thought that cancer had vanished. The cure was supposed to keep any strands from moving on to the next generations. It was administered to every person in Illea over seventy years ago, with the promise of no more disease. We believed their lies. We were swayed by propaganda and lies.

They shouldn't have gotten our hopes up. They should have been cautious, checking every vaccine for defects. They were lazy though, and it costed my father his life. He was only thirty-five.

* * *

I remember being a Two. I remember living in an enormous house with grand stairwells and marble floors. I remember having maids dress me every morning, evening, and night. I remember learning piano from the best teacher, playing sports in the best facilities,eating the most amazing foods, and learning the most beautiful languages. I remember a mother who loved me and my brother, who would never imagine abandoning us.

Memories are futile though, and some aren't what they seem- I know that now.

My mother left us when I was 10. There was no warning involved. The day before she was in the house, watching the report, and the day after she was gone.

I went looking around the house at first, thinking that she was hiding; possibly playing hide-and-seek with us. I checked every hiding place I could think of. I asked the maids if they saw her, and they all said no.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I think that they knew. They knew that my mother had left her two children to fend for themselves, but didn't want to be involved.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that my mommy was gone. All I wanted to do at that moment was cry, but instead I started over towards Andrew (my younger brother) and picked him up. I took him up to my room, laid him down on my bed, and started packing. I knew enough about the caste system to know that I couldn't stay in the house if I was an orphan. My brother and I were officially eights. I grabbed my comfiest clothes and two pairs of running shoes and stuck them in a small bag. Then I swung the bag over my shoulders and walked to Andrew's room. I got his warmest clothes, his favorite shoes, and his pacifier in another bag, hoping he would be okay without his stuffed animals. Andrew was still where I left him when I returned. I scooped him up in my arms, making sure he was secure on my side, and then we left. I didn't look back at the house I grew up in. At that moment, it was too painful.

* * *

We lived in an orphanage for three years, though it felt like centuries. We barely had enough money rationed for one good meal when we arrived. When the 'house mom' saw us come in, she made a deal with me though. She saw that my fingers were nimble from playing the piano, and told me that she would give me and my brother food if I became the new seamstress there. I agreed to her terms and made garments for every kid when they requested something and had the money to buy it. It was an annoying and painful job, but I would do anything to keep my brother alive and well.

Finally, a week before my fourteenth birthday, our saviors arrived.

Shelly and Sydney Taylor, sixes with enough money to be fives, were walking through the back streets of Kent when they saw us through the orphanage's windows and stopped.

Shelly says it was my eyes that drew her to me. 'Big, round, and blue as the ocean,' she told me once, trying to recount that day. It was true, I did have really blue eyes that caught someone's attention now and again. I guess that was something I could thank my good-for-nothing mother for.

Whether that was the reason or not, the Taylor's used their all of their money they had saved up to get us out of there. They didn't ask us any questions about our past, and for that I was grateful. I spent years thanking them over and over for saving us... but to no avail. They were happy so long as Andrew and I were alive and well.

That's what my real parents should have been like. Concerned for our safety, nurturing and kind of heart.

Four and a half years later, and here I am: eighteen years old, and still a seamstress, but a seamstress with a loving brother. He and I are now legally sixes, and part of the Taylor household. We have three adoptive siblings and though we don't all share the same blood, we are more bonded than any real siblings ever will be. I would do anything for them, and I know that they would do the same for me.

* * *

**This was more like a background chapter so you know the main character better. Don't worry, you'll know her name soon. I just want you to understand how she ticks and what her personality is like before I tell you what she looks like and her name. Next chapter will be more in depth and more of a 'in the present' story. Remember, I love suggestions, and I love constructive criticism, so review and PM. If you liked this chapter, please favorite and follow so you can read more! :) Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Selection-ers! Here is my new chapter. You will learn the main character's name in this one! Yay! :) Hope you all like it!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I got the letter in the mail today. The Selection form. Crisp, white, and unbend-able; Silvery lines bordering the page and the royal seal at the bottom. It looked perfect, especially in my tiny house.

I had to have stared at it for hours, before my adoptive brother, Justin, came up to me.

"Mailey! Mailey!" he said loudly, poking my side now, "Mailey, you in there?" he was trying hard not to laugh at me.

I understood why. I hadn't said a word, had barely moved from my spot at the kitchen table since the letter arrived in the mail. Though the not-talking part was usual for me, I was very active. A hours spent without movement was unthinkable.

"Mailey, I will ram this chair over if you do not say something back to me in three...two...one-" Something hard knocked me and my chair over and on to the stone floor and I heard a crack.

I cried out in pain. "Justin! Why would you do that to m-" I looked up on the last word. The person above me was not Justin. He was wearing fatigues like he was in the military. For a second I thought it was an Illean soldier, but then I saw the pin on his left collar. It looked like a flag: rectangular with alternating red and white stripes and a small section that was blue with stars all over it. I knew that design anywhere. This man was a rebel, and we were getting raided.

That's when I realized that the sound I heard wasn't my arm breaking. It was the sound of my older brother's head hitting the ground. The sound of him dying.

I screamed as loud as I could. "You monster!" I turned towards my dead brother, "Justin, Justin! Please, wake up! Please!" I shook his shoulders hard, somehow hoping that he could come back from the dead. It was useless. He was long gone.

I looked back up at the man who killed my oldest sibling. "He was only nineteen. I hope you feel proud of yourself. You killed a child." I spat at him, hoping that he understood exactly what he had done.

He grunted, then reached in his pocket. It only took me a second to understand what he was getting out. I ran from the room, bolting towards the back door, before he could get a good shot. _How'd the rebel's get glocks?_ I thought as I was running for my life. I heard a thundering sound behind me, and dove to the ground. Less than a second later, the bullet hit the window I had just passed and glass flew everywhere. One piece was lodged in my leg. The pain was unbearable, but I continued on. I would not die. I would not give the rebels the satisfaction of killing another person in my family.

I made it through the back doors seconds before another shot went off. It missed, again. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world. The shots kept coming, but all of them grazed past me. I ran for the woods and as I made my way into the foliage, I looked for a decent tree. Spotting one, I climbed up the tree as far as I could go without pain flaring up from my punctured leg, and prayed that no one could see me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm myself down. I didn't know why, but counting always helped my nerves. When I reached ten, I started watching the raids on other houses. I heard gunshots and cries, and people screaming, but I didn't dare move. Finally I looked over at my house. It seemed like ours was raided the most. I searched the area surrounding it for any signs of my family, but it seemed like they had the sense to hurry and hide. All of them made it to the safe house, I would bet. I sighed with relief.

"Get your meaty hands off of me!" Andrew. They had Andrew. "Mailey! Mail-" his voice cut off. No more sound came from him.

Someone, most likely a rebel, screamed. "Come on! We don't have all day! Carry him if you have to."

I heard a grunt and then watched as my brother was lifted up and over a man's shoulder. Then the man and the others started sprinting through the trees, heading northwest. I wanted to save him, to get him away from those terrible people. I was couldn't to do anything though, not when I was two hundred feet up in a tree.

They were taking my brother away, and all I could do was watch.

* * *

**Okay, so now you know that her name is Mailey (pronounced May-Lee). I wanted to make a story that was different. Everything was about love in other fanfictions I read, and I felt like we all needed a change. Next chapter will be more toned down. :P Hope you all enjoyed! Remember: follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Property of Illea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I just wanted to say thanks for all of the support and thanks for the OC forms! I have around 10 right now, so I am still looking for more characters if you want to be in the story. The form is on my profile, so just fill it out and PM me with your character's name as the subject line! Thanks for reading. I think you will like this chapter!**

**All rights to the writer of the Selection Trilogy, Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Three

When it seemed like the rebels were gone, I climbed down the tree. As I reached the bottom, I noticed blood all over the ground. It took me a second to realize that it was mine. I looked down at my injured leg and winced. The shard had cut deep in to my calf, almost to the bone. I tried to apply pressure to it, thinking that would stop the bleeding for a while, but it just made it worse. Wincing, I slowly stood up straight and started for my home.

I knew that by now my family had probably seen Justin's body. If they didn't find mine, or see me alive and well soon, they would be worried sick. I started to quicken my pace, hobbling through the thicket and out to my yard as fast as I could manage without passing out from the pain. When I finally made it to my door, I collapsed on to the doorknob and as I was falling to the ground, turned it to let myself in. I didn't make it inside though; not before everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up to find four tear-stricken faces staring down at me. Somehow they had managed to carry me inside the house and lay me down on the sofa without letting the glass move deeper in my leg. I was shocked at how gently they carried me. Not because they weren't capable of being gentle, but at the fact that no one was strong enough to do so except for Justin, who was training for the military.

"How did you get me indoors?" I asked, looking from one face to another.

Shelly hushed me, trying to ease my tension. "Sweetheart, calm down. It's all right. We found you lying in a pool of blood by the door and we were so scared! One of the neighbors came over when he saw you. We knew we couldn't carry you in, not without..." she was trying really hard to keep tears at bay. "Not without Justin, so he offered to help. Don't worry about the glass either. Someone had alcohol and we poured it on to clean your skin. It took a while, but we got it out. We doused your sewing needle with the alcohol as well and stitched it up as best we could." at that I looked down at my leg, admiring their handiwork.

"Thank you." I said looking at all the family I had left.

They all smiled down at me sadly, and eventually left the room.

As soon as all of them were gone, I dosed off

* * *

After many hours of fitful dreams, I got up. Although my family thought I was too weak to walk, I knew that it wasn't as bad as they thought. I gathered the blankets into a cocoon around me and started towards the kitchen table. I tried hard not to let out a laugh. It was still there. The form for the Selection was untouched and perfectly smoothed on the tabletop. Just hours ago I had been drawn to the Selection for love and for the money that would be given to my poor and deserving family. Now I had another reason to sign up. Revenge.

The only way to get my brother back was to end this silly uprising. I knew for a fact that I couldn't do it here. I was no one special, no one of importance. I understood that people wouldn't listen to a commoner. They wouldn't fight back if a regular person told them to. But, if a princess, or even a queen told them... that would be a different story.

I turned on the lamp sitting in the middle of the table, and started to fill out the form.

I knew I had to look impressive, and I knew that connections were key. Although I had none of the latter, I was a Two for ten years, and I had learned plenty. I started at the top.

_Name:__ Mailey Francis Reed_

_Age_: _Eighteen_

_Caste: Six_

_Studies:_

I drew a blank. I couldn't remember learning much when I was younger, and I was sure they wanted to know if I went to an upper-level school. My knowledge didn't run very far. I knew basic math, history, and science. I did learn many languages when I was younger, but without someone to practice with, I forgot most of them. I decided being truthful was my best option.

_When I was younger, I learned basic math, science, and history. I can speak five languages fluently- Spanish, French, Russian, Hebrew, and Italian; though I used to know more. I speak English well, and I have taken courses to better my writing._

_Talents: I am classically trained on the piano, and I am good at sports._

The rest was easy. They basically just wanted to make sure it was me and not someone trying to take my identity. I wrote down the color of my hair and what it looked like- black, long and very curly; my skin tone- pale and rosy; my height- five feet (I know, I'm small); and my eye color. After I was finished completing the form, I tiptoed quietly to my room, put on my nicest clothes and shoes, brushed my hair, and then did a once over. I looked like a Six, but what was I to do about that? I silently ran from my room, grabbed the form, and went outside. I knew that Shelly and Sydney would not want me entering the Selection- they didn't want me to go because of them, and they knew my motives for it weren't like other girls. That's why I had to do this alone. I knew that they would protest, would do anything to keep me at home; and I couldn't have that. They were more important, my brother was more important, than what I wanted. So I started walking towards Kent's Service Offices. It was around three in the morning, but I knew that this could be my only opportunity to enter without my family finding out.

* * *

I made it to the Service Offices in around fifteen minutes, record time if you're walking from my house. As I entered the building I noticed a small line of girls waiting to get their pictures taken, and I figured that's where I needed to be.

While waiting in line, I kept to myself. Every girl around me was in a higher caste. I could tell just from the way they held themselves. Self-confident, poised, ready for anything, and wearing clothes that fit them perfectly. Though I wasn't the opposite of those qualities, I knew that I would never be like them. I would never feel pretty so long as I lived, I would never feel confident until my brother was found. I did have great posture though, if that counted for anything.

Suddenly, the line dwindled down and I was the only person left. I started to get nervous. This picture had to be perfect, because, like it or not, that was what the people in charge were really looking at. At least, that's what I thought they would be looking at. Then, if someone spoke a few languages or had connections to another country, it was a plus. I knew that my natural appearance was pretty, but my family couldn't afford clean water most weeks, and we had to save the water we did have for food. I was dirty from the raid, and although my family rationed some water to clean my leg, I knew that they would not have allowed me the luxury to use any more of it to shower. I tried hard to get any blood or mud from my face before I left, and I hoped it at least helped a little bit.

"Next!" an old lady at the desk shouted.

I handed her all of my paper work and signed something saying that everything I wrote was true, and that I was myself and not an impostor. After that the lady signaled for me to follow her. I did as she told and after walking through many hallways, we entered a small room with a backdrop and camera in it. I noticed an X was painted on the ground.

"Please stand on the X and turn this way." the lady ordered.

I did what she asked and looked up to see if I had done it correctly. Before I knew what was happening, before I could smile, the camera flashed and I was taken back out into the hallway.

"I didn't even get a chance to smile!" I said in an angry voice.

"Sweetheart, we don't have all day for these things. Your picture was fine. Now show yourself out before I ask someone to escort you." she replied blandly, turning back towards the room with the camera. "Stupid Six thinks she has a chance..."

I overheard her words and tried not to cry as I stormed out of the Offices.

I hoped she was wrong. I hoped that I did have a chance, because if I didn't, I would not be able to save my brother.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter three! I wanted to make it long because I might not be able to make a new chapter tomorrow. :( Sorry guys! But I hope you liked it and please remember: Review, PM, follow, and favorite. If you want to be an OC, please got to my profile and fill out the form. PM me once you have it completed and I will add you in. Also (yes, I am promoting my other story) please read my rendition of The One by Kiera Cass if you want more Maxerica in your life! Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! *waves both hands and dances around* I am about to give all of you a huge spoiler if you read my other story. There's also minor details that show you who the queen is too...**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, the best story-teller and writer EVER!**

* * *

Chapter Four

I made it home by dawn- a.k.a. two hours in to our average work day. I felt sick. Why did it take so long for a picture to be taken? I knew that as soon as I walked in the house, all hell would break loose. Shelly would be disappointed; My adoptive sister, Gwen would be pissed that I went without her (because she is seventeen and quote 'ready for love'); Sydney would be furious; and Thomas, the eight-year-old fire rocket would be screaming and dancing while these reactions took place.

I decided the best way to avoid their inevitable anger and surprise at what I had done was to do exactly that- avoid them. Instead of heading inside the house, I went straight to work. I knew that I was supposed to have all of my sewing supplies with me at all times, but that wasn't going to happen... not today. As fast as I could manage with my newly stitched leg, I ran past my house and through town until I reached my first client's house. I walked up the large steps of their mansion and rang the doorbell, hoping they would let me in sooner than later. It was hot outside, and I'm not a big fan of heat.

Of course they took their precious time coming to the door, like always. I knew that they did it so they could be seen as superior to everyone else; I mean, they were Twos. I took a deep breath as one of the maids- Xio?- opened the door. I had to calm myself down before I did anything rash. There was no need to get on Mrs. Whisks's bad side.

"Oh! Miss Reed, we thought you would never show up. Please come in and take off shoes." she said.

A New Asian accent surrounded her words, and always made them hard to understand. I just nodded like I knew what she was saying and started towards the parlor, Lady Elise's favorite spot. As I rounded the corner, I wondered why she loved her sitting room so much.. and why she only ever allowed women inside.

"Took you long enough." Elise sauntered over, "What were you doing? You know I hate waiting. Things to do, people to see. Important, New Asian ambassadors to be precise."

I sighed, I didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew how terrible I was at lying. "Yesterday my area was raided by the rebels. They killed one of my brothers and took the other. I was hit by flying debris, and I could barely get up this morning. Does that answer your question?" I said irritably, trying to hide my emotions and hide the one part of my explanation I left out.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so sorry! I remember when my friend was taken during the last Selection. I was a wreck for weeks. It will get easier though, soon you'll just move on and- wait." she looked at me closely. I could tell from the look she gave me that she knew I was trying to avoid telling her something. "You haven't told me something. Spill."

I sighed. How did she always know when I was hiding something? Did it come from what she learned in the palace? Was it a skill I would someday acquire if i were Selected?

"I submitted my form for the Selection." I said defeated.

I watched as her face turned from curious and happy to annoyed and mad.

"You will not make it. You will get your hopes up, and you will get your heart broken whether you are Selected or not. I'm not going to be kind, dear. I will be honest, because that was how I was raised. You do not stand a chance. I speak from experience. The Selection was made for the richer, prettier girls with connections and talents. You would stand no chance." she declared confidently, though I could see the spark in her eyes when she said the words, the sadness that swayed inside her.

Her words hurt, and I knew that that was her intention. She wanted me to feel the pain she did when the queen won and she didn't. She was trying to force her helplessness and frustrations on me, but I wouldn't let that happen. The last Selection might have been about money and connections, but if I ended up being a contender, I would make sure to change that this time around. If I got the chance, I would let Prince Gerad see me, not some phony girl who would want the crown, or a girl that mysteriously liked everything he did.

"You watch. If I get picked, I will prove you wrong." I said to her in the most confident voice I could muster. "I swear it on my father's grave."

At that point, watching her snotty expression, I couldn't bear to be in the same room as her. I turned around and fled the scene, not bothering to look back as I slammed her front door shut.

I would make her rue the day she said those awful things to me. Whether she knew it or not, she just gave me another reason to fight for that crown.

It was only a matter of getting Selected.

* * *

**I just gave all of my 'The One' readers a huge spoiler. If you spotted it (it was kind of hard not to), then you know that there are only two girls left in contention for queen in my other story. **

**Back to this story... Now she's determined. I wanted you all to see that although she is driven by revenge because of her brothers, she is also in this because she wants to prove everyone in the higher castes wrong. She wanted people to see that a Six could make it all the way, and Elise gave her that fire. Keep reading guys! I PROMISE next chapter will be awesome. ;)**

**Remember: PM, review, follow, and favorite. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Property of Illea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I made a decision. I decided that it was important for you to get the prince's prospective every once and a while, so every couple chapters I will be adding Gerad's POV. :) I hope you like him. **

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Walking into the house, I felt full of purpose. I knew that my family- especially Shelly and Sydney- would be extremely mad at me for entering the Selection, but after hearing Elise's snide comments, I thought I could handle anything they had to say. Whatever my family threw my way, whatever they did to try and 'make me see reason' wouldn't work. I would not let their anger get to me. My reasons for entering were sound. No one could make me doubt or change my decision.

The house was quiet, almost silent when I waked inside. My first thought was that Justin and Andrew were out at work, and that was the reason for it; but then the painful truth hit me like a tidal wave. My brothers were both gone. I held back my tears as I walked farther in to the family room. I set my keys down and turned towards my room.

Someone cleared their throat. "So, are you going to tell us where you were half the night, or should we take a wild guess?" Sydney said sternly.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, staring at me, waiting for a response. Gwen, especially looked impatient. I knew that in five seconds, she would be a jealous and raging bitch, but what could I do about that? I had to tell them.

I froze. "I, uh... I think you already know." I said sadly.

Sydney sighed. The expression on his face made me think he would punch a wall.

"Is it already submitted?"

I looked him in the eyes. He looked so defeated, so crestfallen.

My voice shook as I answered. "Yes."

I never expected this response from Sydney. It was like I had disappointed him. I bowed my head, and started for my room. There was nothing more to say, and we all knew it was too late to change what I'd done.

When I got to my room, I plopped on my bed and let the tears fall silently. I thought I heard someone's footsteps coming near me, but I was too sad to care.

Gwen walked up to me and pushed my hands from my eyes. She looked like she was going to burst with anger, her face was so red.

"This is so not fair! I didn't get to sign up, I followed mom and dad's rules. I bit my tongue and acted like I didn't care about the Selection, and you acted selfishly. You think that just because you're adopted you can get away with stuff like this? That because my parents aren't really yours you can do whatever you want?" she looked at me and shook her head, laughing bitterly. "You do don't you? Well, I guess its good to know where we stand."

She turned to go, and I whimpered. She looked back.

"I thought we were sisters, May...I thought we could tell each other everything." she looked down at her feet, and I could tell she was heartbroken. "I guess you didn't feel the same way."

She left. I hurried over to my door, hoping she was still inside, hoping I could explain.

She was gone.

* * *

**(Gerad's POV)**

I was given all of the Selected's forms an hour ago. Technically, I was supposed to wait until the Report to see them, but my father said this batch was different.

He was right. After taking a quick look through all the files, and I knew that this Selection would be very interesting. All of the girls were extremely beautiful, of course; but there was a number of them that were... special. My mother and father always liked to surprise and shock me with new information, and they sure did it with these girls. They allowed Sixes in to the Selection. Something unheard of until now.

Of course, I wasn't mad about it, but I couldn't help wondering what good would a Six do for our country. They had no connections, they didn't have enough money to learn an instrument or have any other talents, they didn't know any other languages, and some of them didn't even finish school. What was so amazing about these two ladies? What made them stand out, when they had so little?

I looked down at the two girl's pictures and files. Maybe I was being too judgmental. Maybe Lady Clover or Lady Mailey would be different than what I thought. I spent an hour scanning both forms for anything interesting, starting with Clover. Her picture drew me to her first. She had wavy dark brown hair that stopped just after her shoulders, and beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help staring at her for a while. Her natural beauty was amazing, but you could tell she was poor. Dirt streaked down her neck in lines, and her eyes were red rimmed like she hadn't gotten a good day's sleep in her life. Her file was mediocre at best. She could paint and ride horses, but that was it. Was it her beauty that got her in?

I shook my head in frustration. Maybe she would be different in person? More refined? I turned my attention over to the other girl.

Her picture took my breath away. While Clover had her beauty, this girl- Mailey- had... I didn't know what to call it. Unlike every other picture I was given, hers didn't have a happy, smiling face on it. This picture was one of a sad and broken young woman who looked as though she had walked through a battle.

Blood and dirt caked parts of her untamable curly black hair that fell down to her waist; her pale, rosy skin was scraped in places; and her amazing blue eyes were wide, like she had seen too much, and it was too late to save her. As I looked at her, all I wanted to do was hold her. I wanted to ease her pain.

I continued on to her file and was surprised. She spoke multiple languages, including Russian-which would impress my older sister, Morgana, who recently married into Russia's royal family. She played piano when she was younger and was trained by one of the best in the country, and she was great at sports. I couldn't understand how a Six had all of those talents, or how a Six could speak so many languages. Her file and her sadness in the picture she submitted confused me. Why did she enter the Selection? How had she learned so much if she was a Six? What happened in Kent that day she took her picture?

I was going to find the answers to my questions. Her past intrigued me and I wanted to know more.

As soon as the girls got here, I would get her alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked Gerad, and you can kinda see how he thinks about things. Gwen isn't usually a brat, by the way. Don't get the wrong impression about her. She's just extremely jealous that Mailey got a chance to submit her form for the Selection and she didn't. *shrugs*. So you guys know what to do. Review, PM, follow, and favorite PLEASE! :) Next chapter will be up soon. I have one more person submitting a form and then I'll start writing it. Anyways, maybe read my other story while you're waiting for the next chapter? Just a thought...**

**Cheerio!**

**-Property of Illea**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Here's chapter Six. Enjoy!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Six

I came out of my room at eight o'clock, realizing that the Report would be on at any moment. No one looked my way when I sat down on the couch, not even little Thomas. I turned on the television (if you could call it that. We had a wind-up TV because it didn't cost as much money as a real one) and made sure that the right channel was on. I felt a bounce on the cushion and turned to see Gwen next to me.

"What? I'm mad, not cruel. Even though you completely lost my trust, I still hope you get Selected." she shrugged, "It would get us enough money to bump up a caste, and you know how much I love singing."

I stared at her for a second, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Just admit it, you want to be a One. You want me to win this so you can be a duchess." I was trying really hard not to laugh, she was so easy to read.

Her cheeks turned crimson and she scratched her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about. But if that were true, could you blame me for wanting a better life?" she asked in a sort of squeaky voice.

I thought about her answer for a second. Wasn't that what we all wanted, whether we admitted it or not? Didn't we all want a better, easier life instead of a hard laborious one? I knew I did. Heck, that was one of the reasons I wanted to apply in the first place. I wanted to give back to my adopted family, to say thank you to them for all they had done for me and my brother. I wanted to repay them for everything they had given up so that they could adopt us and take us home.

"No. No, I wouldn't." I replied back softly.

A second later the Report was on and Gavril Fadaye was standing in front of us on the screen.

"Mom, Dad, Thomas! Get over here! It's on!" Gwen yelled, scooting closer to me and grabbing my hand as we got closer to hearing the list of the Selected.

Shelly, Thomas, and Sydney ran in and squished onto the couch with us, watching the screen with anticipation. I couldn't get over how all of their anger towards me had gone away within hours.

"So, Prince Gerad, how do you feel about having thirty five girls in the palace with you for the next year?" My focus snapped back to the screen. Gavril asked the question everyone was holding their breath for. This would show us what the Prince really thought about the Selection.

"Well, Gavril, I am extremely nervous. From what my mother says, there will be a lot of drama, and I hope I am ready for it. I am very excited to meet all of the girls, though." Gerad replied, smiling his signature smile that always made Gwen swoon.

Gavril laughed. "I bet. I'm sure any man in your position would feel the same. Thank you, Prince Gerad."

Gerad nodded his head and bit his lip. It looked like he was trying not to laugh at something, and I really wanted to know what was so funny.

"And now, the moment every girl in Illea has been waiting for. The Selected." Gavril waved to a screen with a flourish.

After that the screen was filled with an empty space for the girls' pictures and the top right hand corner showed the prince's reaction. We all knew this would happen. It was the same layout for the past two selections. It made the moment more real though, like at any second, your name could be called, and your life could change forever.

"Alyxandra Belle of Hansport, Four." people in the audience clapped and a picture of a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes flashed on the screen. Gerad smiled.

"Lana Robertson of St. George, Three."

"She's pretty." Gwen remarked, looking over at me. I nodded in consent, but continued watching the screen.

"Emilia Hayes of Honuragua, Four." a tan girl with long brown hair filled the screen and I almost laughed. She looked like the old queen, Amberly. Prince Gerad seemed to see the resemblance as well because after he saw the picture he looked over at his grandmother and smiled.

"Annabelle Winslow of Carolina, Three." I sighed, trying to think of the probability of my name being selected.

"Fallon Mancaster of Whites, Two." I looked at her picture and squirmed in my seat. Fallon. I didn't think I would ever see her again, in a picture or in life.

I tried to hold my anger in, but it was pretty hard. I clenched my fists and tried to take calming breaths. Shelly looked over at me worriedly.

"May, are you alright? Do you know that girl?" she asked me, grabbing one of my clenched fists and straightening my fingers.

I didn't want to bring up my past, so I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No. Don't worry about i-"

"-Mailey Reed of Kent, Six." I turned my head towards the television in shock.

I checked the picture to confirm what I had heard, and went still. It was me. I was in the Selection.

Gwen was hyperventilating beside me and Thomas was screaming and jumping around. I stayed frozen in my seat, shocked at what I had just confirmed. Other names were called, but I wasn't as focused on the Report as before.

Sydney stood up started laughing after a few minutes and Shelly stood and hugged him.

"Mailey, you did it! You're in the Selection!" Gwen came over and tackled me, taking me out of my revere. I grabbed her and spun her around, laughing my head off.

"I'm in the Selection!" I yelled happily.

A few hours later, after we had settled down, we all went to bed.

Though I was excited about becoming one of the Selected, I was also nervous. What if the lady at the Service offices was right? What if Elise wasn't just being a brat because she didn't win? What if she was right about the competition?

I started to get worried. I needed to win. I needed them to be wrong.

I sighed and rolled over on my side. I thought of my little brother, crying my name out while in the rebel's hands. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll save you Andrew, I promise." I whispered into the night, before sleep enveloped me.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this took so long to be posted. I was really busy with school work this week, so I didn't have enough time to write any chapters for this story. Hopefully you liked this chapter though! I only put a few of the OC's in here because I didn't want to bore everyone with a list of thirty-five girls. That's not my writing style. haha. So if you PM'ed me a form then don't worry, your character is in here, they just haven't been mentioned yet! Alright, thanks for reading! Hopefully this week will be easier and I will post a new chapter soon! Fingers crossed. :P Remember, please review, PM, favorite, and follow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Property of Illea**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long to get to you guys! I made sure that this chapter was long to make up for it. More soon!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The sound of incessant pounding on my bedroom door woke me up.

"May! Wake up. You have two hours until people from the palace get here!" Gwen yelled through the door. "They called the service offices and we just got the memo a few minutes ago. You need to get up! Mom's getting a bath ready for you, and I found some of her makeup for special occasions in a closet. We can use some to make you look good in the interviews. You _need_ to hurry though!" I groaned. Why did she have to talk so loudly? "Come ON Mailey!" she shouted. Obviously, Gwen wasn't feeling patient today.

I moaned and got out of bed slowly. If she expected me to run for the door, she was utterly mistaken. I might have been selected, but I was still the same person as the day before. I hated waking up early. I stretched my arms out and groaned. Rubbing my eyes, I headed for the door. Gwen was still yelling and banging on it. I opened it up as she was about to knock and walked past her.

She sighed. "Took you long enough. Go to mom's room. Bath's ready for you." she started walking away, shaking her head. "Why do I even bother..." she muttered as she moved down the hallway.

I laughed. "Just admit it. You love waking me up and annoying me every morning." I said smirking and walking groggily towards my waiting bath.

She shook her head, trying hard not to smile. "Never." she said, backing away towards Thomas's room.

Thomas's room was meant to be for all three boys, but now that Justin was gone and Andrew was taken, it was just him in there. A little eight year old boy stuck in a room that reminded him of his loses.

Gwen usually slept in the same room as me, but someone had to be there for Thomas, so she slept in his room. They both had nightmares, and I think having someone to comfort the other helped them sleep easier.

I passed through my parent's bedroom and headed for the far corner. That was our 'bathroom."Curtains hung from the ceiling to the floor, blocking anyone's view of the person behind them. Behind the curtains was a rusted toilet and a huge metal bath. It had handles on both sides and was very deep, but it lacked a spicket or a water source. Whenever anyone needed to bathe, it was a hassle. Shelly had to use the hose and put the bad water from it into little pots so she could boil it and clean it out a little. Then she poured every single pot of water in and waited until it was cold enough for a person to use without burning themselves. Sometimes she got a bar of soap and scrubbed it on the side of the tub so Thomas could have bubbles to play with, and then, when the person was finished bathing she had to use the pots to get all the water out of the tub.

I hated how she had to work so hard just to see her family look clean. I hated how I used to take baths and showers for granted when I was a Two. How I would ask for more and more hot water, just so I could splash around in it with my toys. How I would use shampoos and conditioners and soaps and oils, when we could barely afford any sanitation products now. I used to be spoiled rotten, and now I see that no one should be able to feel that way, so long as there are people in need out there in the world.

I pulled the curtain back and Shelly looked up at me from her spot near the bath.

"Took you long enough," she paused, "You look awful, Mailey. Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

The answer? No. I probably got about four hours of sleep at most. Thoughts of Andrew and what the rebels could have done to him plagued my dreams. Visions of Justin falling to the ground, dead haunted me as I woke.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm fine. Lets just focus on getting me ready for today." I replied, hoping she didn't hear the tiredness in my voice. I hated worrying Shelly or Sydney. It drove me crazy.

She sighed, and nodded. I think she knew I wasn't alright, but after spending years at this house, she knew that pushing me to answer a question would only make me hold back more. I would answer her unspoken questions eventually, when I was ready.

Shelly got up and gave me some soap, then walked around the curtain.

"Tell me when you are finished. I will go grab you some clothes and a towel." she said, her voice growing fainter as she walked away.

"Okay." I replied, before stripping and hopping into the tub.

As I hit the water, I yelped. Slowly, I lowered myself down and tried not to shake in pain. As cautiously as I could, I rolled my head down and looked at my abdomen and legs. Long and red scars raked down my body from my ribs to my thighs. I started breathing harder and balled my hands up into fists. I remembered getting these when I was in the orphanage. I remembered that terrible day, when the roof caved in after a winter storm had passed; when snow and wood fell on all of us.

_I was standing by the sewing machine, sharpening the metal needles so I could work on my next garment. I felt a vibration in the room, but thought nothing of it. Stuff like that happened in the winters. It snowed a lot and it was always windy. I was about to put the needles back in the machine when the roof collapsed in. _

_All of the kids were screaming. Snow poured in the room, fragments of wood went left and right, falling at fast speeds. Everyone started running under tables or chairs, trying to get somewhere safe. I tried to move with them, but I was stuck. The snow made a sort of barrier between me and the others. I screamed, unsure of what to do, looking all over the room to try and find a way to escape. _

_More snow fell and some crashed on to me. I was pushed to the ground by the force of it. Dull pieces of wood scattered around me, until finally, one struck my side. I saw blood in the snow around me, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. Another fell, barely missing my head, and I started to cry. everything bad seemed to happen to me. Never anyone else, but always me._

I blacked out after a while. I don't remember much of what happened when it was all over, but I do remember seeing gashes on my skin, and a machine next to my legs.

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. I didn't want to think of that day ever again. I knew that that moment took my confidence with it. I couldn't wear dresses if they showed any part of my stomach or thighs, I couldn't wear shorts without people staring at my scarred legs.

_What would the prince think if he knew?_ I closed my eyes. That didn't matter now.

I started scrubbing my hair and body, using a lot of the soap Shelly gave me to get the dried blood and dirt off of me. When I was finished with my bath, I called Shelly in, and I dried off while she started the process of draining the dirty water. Usually she would have made someone else get in after I was finished, but the water was too murky for that to happen today.

"Get dressed, May. We only have thirty minutes at most to get your makeup on and have you looking presentable." Shelly demanded as she got the last of the water out of the tub.

I sighed and went around the curtain, cussing in Italian.

"Perche hanno bisoguo di cazzo fare questo?" I muttered.

I didn't think Shelly would know enough Italian to answer back, but she seemed to know enough of what I was saying.

"Because you need to look good when the prince and the entire country sees you on television." she responded.

I groaned. This was idiotic and impossible. I never wore makeup. Not even when I was fortunate. I always hated the way it felt on my skin. Unnatural, like someone threw flour on my face and said I looked amazing. I was too sporty to wear it anyways. I ran at least ten miles a day, I played soccer with my brothers, and I did gymnastics all through elementary school. I sweat so much, that it was stupid to put even an ounce of makeup on my face.

I looked over at the clothes Shelly selected for me to wear today and cringed. A dress. A really frilly hand-me-down dress. A very light purple color with no sleeves and fake diamonds encrusted around the neckline and ribs. It was slightly back-less and was cut short, around the mid-thigh. I remembered making it for Gwen a few months ago. She was much taller than me and had more curves, so I made sure to accentuate them. It looked amazing on her when she wore it out one night. She looked breathtaking. I wasn't sure what the dress was doing on the bed in front of me, but I knew someone had altered it so it would fit me without my knowing it.

No one knew about my scars. Not even Andrew knew, and he was there with me at the orphanage. This dress would show some, if not most of them, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Shelly, I can't wear this." I said, trying to act sad.

She came around the curtains and looked at me incredulously. "And why not? We spent hours getting that hemmed for you last night." She said, sounding angry.

I sighed, lifting my towel up a little so she could see the scars. "I can't because of these. They are all over me, and I don't want people to see them." I looked down bashfully. I didn't expect to be telling her about this.

She looked at my legs in shock. "How long have those been there?" she spoke softly.

"Ever since the orphanage." I mumbled.

I couldn't look up. I was afraid to look at her face. I was scared that she would be frustrated or sad about my injuries.

"I see," she replied, "Come with me. I have an idea."

She went around the bed and opened the doors to her closet carefully.

"These are clothes from before I moved down a caste to be with Sydney. I think we are close to the same size, so here's what we'll do." she said evenly, completely focused on the task at hand. "Look through these for anything that screams 'innocence'. You need to look youthful. When you find something, yell for me and I will help you hem it. While we are working on your dress, Gwen will do your makeup." She nodded her head, and turned towards the door. "And, May?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You may want to look in the boxes on the top shelf. I think you will like them." she started to giggle and then walked away.

I wasn't sure what was so funny, but I did as I was told and grabbed all the boxes from the shelf. They were all labeled with the same name at the top of each box. I looked at them quizzically. The name on the top wasn't Shelly. Not even close. The name at the top of the box was Natalie. Natalie Luca, to be precise. I dropped the box I was holding and squealed. As I picked up the box again, I heard laughter.

Sydney's low voice was muffled, but I could understand the gist of what he was saying. "Did you really have to tell her?"

"She would have found out eventually. Actually, as soon as she got to the palace, there would be reporters around her asking her about me. It's good that she finally knows the truth." Shelly replied.

I sighed contentedly. My adoptive mother wasn't Shelly Taylor. She was Natalie Luca of Bankston, part of King Maxon's Selection. She had spent months at the palace, and she had beautiful dresses she could wear every day.

I ripped the box open and stared at the masterpiece in front of me. The most beautiful dress I had ever seen was within arms reach. It was mine, too.

It was a pale pink, like blush. Silky and flowing, stopping an inch above the floor. It was diamond encrusted in an intricate pattern all over the chest and on its capped sleeves. It was cinched from the waist up to make whoever wore it seem to be skinnier than ever. It was regal and princess-like, and looked to be my exact size. I smiled.

"Shelly! I found the dress I want!" I squealed happily, looking down at it in awe.

She came to the door and as soon as she saw the dress, broke out in a huge smile.

"I knew you would choose that one." she responded. "Now, let's get you in it and put some makeup on that pretty face of yours." she said happily.

I laughed. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid to wear this beautiful dress, or to put makeup on. I was giddy and full of joy.

Whatever happened today, I knew I could get through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**On this amazing Monday night, I give you a very boring filler chapter! hahahaha its still good, but the palace is a long ways away right now. :)**

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The interviews were fairly easy, but very chaotic. Reporters took up almost all the living room, and my family and I were squished on to the couch, readily answering questions. Most of them asked the same questions. 'What did you think when you heard your name being called?'; 'How did your family react when seeing your face on TV?'; 'What do you think separates yourself from others in the competition.'- I didn't answer that one. To be honest, when I looked at the other girls, I couldn't get over how different I was compared to all of them. It wasn't only because of my terrible childhood or the countless years I spent in a little shelter for kids; it was the fact that all the girls that were selected were unique. Some were rich, others were amazing beauties; Some could speak hundreds of languages, and others could sing like angels.

I was the odd girl out in this Selection, and I knew it. I was pretty, with curly black hair and blue eyes; but my lips were full and smaller than average, I was shorter than most twelve-year-olds, and I was not curvy in any way. No; years of competitive gymnastics and soccer when I was younger didn't help my physique. I was mostly muscle, and barely had an A-cup bra size. I was plain in appearance, to say the least. The only thing I had going for me was that I was fluent in a few languages and I could play piano. Most girls had a background in foreign languages, though, and I saw at least five girls that were actors or instrumentalists on the television last night.

I couldn't help but think that Gwen would have been a better fit for this competition. She had everything a girl could need to win: beauty, poise, grace, an amazing singing voice, and she was very voluptuous. The prince would probably be drooling in his seat when he saw her on TV in a few days. She was made to be a queen. Her perfection made me feel uncomfortable sometimes, for obvious reasons.

I shook my head. _Stop worrying about those things. Focus on the present. _I squared my shoulders back and looked at one of the reporters raising their hand.

I nodded my head for them to go ahead.

"Lady Mailey, how do you feel about your chances with Prince Gerad?" they asked.

I closed my eyes. The questions were getting harder and harder to answer in a civil way. How was I supposed to know what Prince Gerad liked in a girl? Was I the prince? No.

I took a deep breath and spent a moment pondering about what to say in response.

"I feel that every girl in this Selection will be treated with care and respect from not only the prince, but also the royal family. I believe that Prince Gerad has a good heart, and that he will make a great king. Because of that, I can deduce that he knows what he wants in a wife and queen. His judgement is just that- his to make. Therefore, I do not think that there is a fair or valid answer to your question. I will do well, so long as the royal family believes I am capable of being the future dowager queen." I said in the most mature voice I could muster.

The room filled with the sound of snaps from cameras and pencils scratching on paper.

Shelly grabbed my hand and I looked over at her, trying to see if my answer was appropriate enough. She smiled and nodded her head almost imperceptibly. I sighed with relief. One hard question down, many more to go.

I looked back over at the crowd of people and saw many raised hands. I decided that the easiest way to get through these questions was to work my way across the room. I started on the left side.

"Go ahead." I said to a burly looking reporter with a bald spot on his head and pit stains under his arms.

"This is for Mrs. Natalie." he stated, "Natalie, how did you feel when you adopted Mailey all those years ago?"

Shelly grinned and shook her head, letting out a few giggles. "It was one of the happiest and strangest days of our lives." she replied, looking over at Sydney. "I wasn't expecting to adopt two kids that day, but I am so glad that I did."

"And what made you choose Lady Mailey and her brother over the other kids?" he asked.

I sighed happily, thinking back to all the times Shelly answered this exact question when I asked it.

"Those amazing blue eyes. I stared into them that day, and I swear it was like looking at the ocean. They drew me in, and I never looked back." she said reminiscently.

I smiled. Andrew's eyes were also a deep ocean-colored blue. I knew what she meant about not being able to look away.

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of my little fourteen-year old brother in the rebel's hands. I quickly brushed it away and looked back up at the people surrounding me.

I turned to the left slightly, and nodded for the next reporter to start their questions.

"Lady Mailey, how did it feel when you were finally adopted, and no less, to a celebrity?" they asked with a smirk on their face.

"Blessed," I replied honestly, "I could not have imagined a better mother figure to raise my brother and I." I stated clearly, looking over at Shelly and Sydney and smiling. "They brought us home and my adoptive brothers and sister were very welcoming and helpful for the first few months. I felt loved."

The reporters seemed to buzz. I didn't understand why for a second, until I thought about my answer. I had mentioned my brothers. Both were not here, at a required event. They didn't know that one had been taken away. They didn't know that my adoptive brother had just been killed days before. My legs started shaking under my dress.

Finally a few people in the crowd spoke up.

"Where are your brothers?"... "What are their names?"... "Were they supportive of your choice to enter the Selection?"

I looked at Shelly in dismay. What was I supposed to say; One was just murdered in a raid by the Southern rebels, and the other was taken hostage? My blood relative was probably dead, or worse, part of the rebel's new recruits- brainwashed into thinking that the Royals were the enemies, believing the propaganda the Southern leaders spewed at him.

Shelly motioned for me to stay calm and then took control.

"Yes, Mailey has two brothers that are not present today. They are both training for the military and they had to go to the province's base to do basic training. They should be home later tonight, but for now, we will have to make do without them here." she said over all the noise. "Now, please. Let's get back to the interview you all came here for."

She spoke with purpose. I didn't know how she did that, but even I believed her false words. She convinced all the reporters in a matter of seconds, and I could barely tell a lie. I was jealous at how she could do that. I watched as she maintained complete control of every situation she was thrown into. Had she learned how to do that at the palace? I could only assume the answer was yes. Hopefully I would learn that sooner, rather than later, or I would be in trouble when it came to public speaking.

More questions followed at a lack-luster pace, and eventually the interviewers left.

* * *

Three hours later a very skinny and rustic-looking man walked through our front door.

"Mailey Reed of Kent, Six?" he said, scanning the living room for my face.

I got up and walked into his line of sight to save him some time.

"Ah! Mailey, I have a few forms I need you to sign and then I will be on my way." he said pursing his lips.

I nodded my head. "How about we go to the table and I'll fill everything out there."

We walked to the the kitchen and soon were nose-deep in confidentiality forms. After thirty minutes, I had finished most of the papers in the packet, but some needed to be signed by my mom.

"We know of your...situation, if you could call it that. Although the form says that your birth mother must sign a few papers, we have consented that Mrs. Natalie Taylor can sign in place of her." the man stated casually.

I got up from the table and went down the hall to get Shelly.

"Shelly?" I called, waiting for an answer. "Shelly, I need you to sign the forms!" I yelled.

She ran out of her room, combing her hair back into a loose ponytail as she made her way to the counter.

"Alright, Justin, where do I need to sign?" she asked pleasantly.

I forgot that she would probably know most of the palace staff involved in the Selection. Apparently she was well acquainted with this man because he got up and gave her a hug before telling her where she needed to write her name.

"And, finally, the part I always hate asking, and everyone always hates answering: Are you a virgin, Mailey?" he asked seriously.

I looked at him quizzically before responding. "I have had terrible things happen to me since I was seven. I have had my birth father die, my mother abandon me; I have lived on the streets, in orphanages. I have seen people die from disease and have seen my own brothers get killed and taken away by rebels. Where in that time frame would I even think of having sex?" I asked him.

"Good point. No need to ask again," he said quickly, and then pulled a small piece of paper out of his front coat pocket. "Just sign here and here and you're good to go. The top signature is to confirm your answer, and the bottom one is for sleeping aids. I didn't bother asking, you need them after all you have been through in the past few days." he said confidently.

I sighed heavily and nodded my head. Carefully making sure my handwriting was legible, I signed my name on both lines and then put the pen down.

"I trust you will tell her all the rules she needs to obey before her send-off tomorrow, Natalie?" he stated dutifully.

Shelly put her hand up in a salute and smiled. "You have my word, Justin. Tell Maxon and America I say 'hi'.

"Will do, Nat." he nodded, "Stay strong, and if you want to schedule a visit and see the royal family for a few days, just call."

After that he left us, and, as he requested, Shelly told me all the rules that I had to obey.

* * *

**Eeeeepppp! I just told every single one of you who the King and Queen were. I mean, it was obvious in my mind after the last chapter I posted in my other story, but...whatever. These chapters are getting longer and longer as I get used to the characters I have created! Yay. I wasn't expecting to write a new chapter today, but I hope this out-of-the blue one is good. :) I am trying to take things slow so you all can enjoy it like you would a book. *Shrugs*. Could get boring, but I love action, so that probably won't happen anytime soon! :) Keep reading! I will post more chapters as soon as I can for BOTH of my stories! Remember: review, PM, follow, and favorite if you like my stories! Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapters!**

**XOXO**

**-Property of Illea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here's chapter NINE! woah where has the time gone? I feel like I started this story a few days ago. :)**

**Reviews to answer (You cann skip over this if you don't wanna get bored!):**

**Guest:**** Natalie was a three but she married down to be with Sydney. Thanks for the love!**

**D|9571:**** Thomas is still alive and well, I just didn't think an eight year-old would have anything valuable to say in an interview. haha. **

**MOR****E**** MOREE:**** Love the name, btw. hahaha! Thanks so much for reading my stories! You rock!**

**Athenachild101: ****Thanks for the review! I am only doing chapters in Mailey's or Gerad's POV for many reasons. If you want to know why, PM me. :)**

**Tigers On A Gold Leash:**** Always love how much you review. Love the enthusiasm! I hope I can get more viewers like you!**

**Headless Gummy Bear:**** I live to serve. (Just kidding...)**

**Twihard475: **** Palace is coming up soon. Maybe a few more chapters...**

**OKAY! Thanks everyone for the love and for reading! I just felt bad because I haven't updated in a week, and some of the reviewers are not members on here so I can't write back with a PM.**

**All rights to Kiera Cass! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Mailey!" a finger poked my side. "Mailey, its time to go to the town square for your send off." they said softly.

It was a deep voice, smooth and baritone, and I could swear that it was Justin, but when I opened my eyes, Sydney was in front of me.

The corners of my lips tugged up into a slight smile and I got out of bed.

"You didn't have to wake me up," I said reassuringly, "I had Gwen set an alarm on that new watch she saved up for."

Sydney shrugged and pulled me into a hug. "This is the day my daughter leaves me. I needed to wake you up." he said into my hair.

I turned my head into his arm and he patted my hair lightly.

As he did this, I relaxed into his arms, and started to wonder about my birth father. Did he use to hug me in this caring and affectionate way? Was he as stoic and unkind as my birth mother turned out to be? All I remembered of him were his days in the hospital rooms in Angeles- home of the only cancer center in Illea.

I watched as he grew weaker and weaker. He was always so pale and frail, clinging to what life he had remaining. He never really talked to me. Papa only said what he thought I needed to hear before he left us, and what he could manage to get out of his mouth considering the horrible pain in his throat from the disease.

I remember crying a lot. I remember nurses looking over at me in pity. I remember my mom sitting by Papa's bedside every moment of every day.

How was she so committed to Papa, but not to me? Was it because he was a general in the Illean guard before he got sick? Was it because she thought he could give her something amazing from his work, like a meeting with the royal family? Because she never did get to see them. She only received his love and commitment, and she stayed, yet when she had those two identical things from Andrew and I, she fled the scene.

My friend Morgana used to visit a lot. I don't remember much about the day we met, besides the fact that she seemed to be very ill. She was frail and timid, but undeniably beautiful-like a princess. She had amazing red hair that fell to her shoulders in tiny curls, chestnut eyes that were almond-shaped and large, and a beautiful smile. What made me want to talk to her was her voice though. I was walking through the second floor hallways toward the cancer ward, when I heard the most angelic voice sing. I started walking towards the beautiful noise and saw a little nine-year old girl sitting at a piano, hunched over, with skin so pale that the veins could be seen through it from ten feet away. Her hair was falling into her eyes, and a pained expression was on her face, but she continued to sing as if her life depended on her finishing her song. It was in Italian, but it seemed very old. I remember the chorus perfectly, like it was yesterday:

_Ave Maria. Gratzia Plena!_

Her voice was like velvet, filling the room with a soothing and wonderful sound. When she was finished, I clapped for her. She turned around faster than I thought she could, considering she was sick.

_"Who are you?" she asked me._

_I could see her eyes brighten at the prospect of meeting someone new. I wondered how long she had been in the hospital, and why she was there to begin with. I cleared my throat and replied back in a calming tone._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Mailey." I said._

_She smiled at my introduction and walked over to me, looking me up and down._

_"I'm Morgana." she replied sweetly, "How old are you?"_

_I giggled and straightened my shoulders. "I'm six and three-quarters." I said proudly._

I don't remember our exact words after that, but she was two and a half years older than me. She didn't say her age proudly as a normal nine-year old would; in fact, she was almost sad when she replied. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was sick. Could a bad disease change the way everyone saw you? Could it change how you viewed yourself?

After we finished introducing ourselves, we headed back over to the grand piano in the corner of the room. She wanted to sing some more, and though I was too sad to play for her, I took solace in her delicate and angelic voice.

After finding out that we would both be at the Angeles hospital for an indefinite amount of time, we promised to play together every day. It became our way of forgetting what was happening in our lives, and focusing on having fun.

We would always play dress up with fun costumes our maids brought us. I remember that she would always want to decide what we were acting like when we played. She usually suggested the same thing though. We were always some type of royalty, no matter what day it was. Once she said that she would be the princess of Swedenway and I would be the princess of Illea. She took two stainless steel tiaras encrusted in jewels out of a container and put one on my head. I was so happy that I squealed in delight, wondering how her maids managed to get us these two expensive headpieces.

Sometimes we would sing, though I sounded like a toad compared to her; we danced, and she was like a seasoned pro; and on good days- days when my father was actually feeling healthy-when I felt less morose and more like myself, I would play the piano for her. She seemed to like Chopin and Debussy, but mostly their nocturnes and arabesques, not the marches and concertos. I remember one day she begged me to play her favorite- Deux Arabesques- and she somehow found the perfect way to sing to it. When that happened, all the nurses in the hallway would come to the play room and listen to the music we made together.

When my father finally died, we had to part ways. We cried and hugged for what seemed like hours, trying to stay as close to the other as possible until it was time for me to leave. I wasn't supposed to leave Kent unless I had an important and approved purpose by an official, and since my purpose for being in Angeles was my father's illness, my time there was over. When my mother (crying and pregnant) came to collect me and take me home, Morgana gave me a locket. It was gold and shaped like a heart with an engraving on the inside by our pictures. I remember her words as she held it out to me:

_'So you'll never forget.' _

I never forgot.

She was the only friend I had ever had that stuck by me when my parents were in pain and I was alone. She made me feel safer, more protected. Her loving nature and her niceties made my stay at the hospital easier, and my dad's passing less challenging for me to bear. I owed her so much, but would never be able to repay her.

Coming back to the present, I shivered in Sydney's arms. He kissed my forehead tightened his hold on me, rocking me back and forth.

"Mailey, we need to hurry. Natalie got you the required clothes and you need to get dressed into them quickly. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

I looked at him inquisitively. We never had breakfast.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "The first check gave us more than enough money for food this month. We won't have to worry about bills for a while either." he said reading my expression.

I smiled. _Good, _I thought, _that was one of the reasons I signed up for the Selection in the first place._

Sydney seemed to know what I was thinking and shook his head. "If that was your reasoning behind joining the Selection, then you really aren't as smart as I thought you were." he said quietly.

My smile faded. Was I that easy to read, and did he really believe that?

"Don't worry. This is for me and my well-being as much as it is for my family's. We both need this." I declared in a confident tone of voice, "We both need something good to cheer us up."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and blew out a big breath. I could tell my answer had not eased his nerves at the prospect of losing me, and was probably not what he wanted to hear. I couldn't lie to him though. That was something I never did to those I trusted.

Sydney grunted, "Well, that's your opinion, I suppose." he replied curtly, before pulling away from me and looking in my eyes. "You had better win this. If you don't, then I will have lost three children in the course of a week for no good reason."

I looked down at my toes, trying not to cry. His words cut deep; probably deeper than he knew.

I blinked rapidly and looked back up at him. He stared down at me with watery eyes. I could tell how much this was hurting him. I had to reassure him.

"You know me well enough to understand that I never lie to the people I love, right?" I asked.

Sydney nodded his head, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Then you should know that I plan on winning." I said, turning around to look at the clothes Natalie set on my bed.

As I was picking up the clothes, I heard my door close behind me. As quickly as I could manage, I turned towards the noise.

Sydney looked up at me and smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

**OKAY! Did you like it? Do you have a guess or a foreshadowing of what may happen next? Give me suggestions, criticism, reviews, PM's, follows, favorites, and if you want more, I dare you to tell me by voting on my profile. :) Hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading the Selection and fan fictions over and over, because everything everyone else writes contributes to my writing. There were many hints in this chapter, so I hope you PM me with what you think are the answers to them! :) Okay, thanks!**

**LOVE YOU AMAZING READERS!**

**-Property of Illea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people! So I wrote over twenty pages for this story. I might post the next part tomorrow depending on how much homework I will have. That's really what the problem is now. I can barely get half of my homework finished by twelve at night, let alone write another chapter for my stories. I am trying really hard to find some free time to get new chapters out to you guys, but it's really hard! I am hoping you can be patient for now and I will post some new news on what's going on on my profile every few days if you don't see an updated chapter. These take me a good three to five hours to write, type, edit, write more, edit again, and then upload… so keep that in mind. I am giving you all five hours or more of my free time every time I post something new for you to read. Okay, now that my little speech is over… Enjoy!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, because she is awesome.**

Chapter Ten

We arrived at the province square right on time. People were all over the streets holding signs, cheering, and having fun. I laughed for the first time in days watching them.

"Do they know how crazy they look?" I asked Sydney, squeezing his hand as the door of the limo was opened for us.

"May, trust me. This is normal in big provinces during the Selection. I remember watching the recap of all the ceremonies when I first got in the palace. Marlee Tames had her send off here and the crowd would not stop cheering for her." Natalie remarked smiling.

Thomas laughed at that, jumping up and down as he exited the car.

"Mailey! Mailey! They're all here for you! This is so awesome!" he yelled, punching his fist in the air. I couldn't help laughing. Thomas always found the perfect ways to make me happy. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the head. He giggled and squirmed out from under my arms.

"Stop it, May!" he laughed again.

Gosh, he was just the most adorable thing.

"Oh, okay Thomas. I won't hug you." I said, walking towards him with my arms stretched out, "Gwen will though!"

Out from behind Thomas came Gwen, as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but think of what a wonderful queen she would have made.

She grabbed Thomas under his arms and yanked him up so that he was cradled like a baby in her arms.

"You like this better, baby boy?" she asked him, using a very endearing voice.

He giggled and writhed in her arms, trying to get free. Gwen was stronger than she looked, though, and for five minutes our whole family, including little Tommy, was crying because of how funny it was.

We were spending our final minutes together as a family, and I was grateful for that. Part of me was afraid, coming to the province center, that I would only have the past few awful days to remember my family by, and I was so relieved that I at least had one good memory to hold on to.

"I'm sorry, to interrupt. Lady Mailey?" a tall and muscular man in an Illean guard's uniform came up to me. "We need you on the stage for your send-off. Please, follow me." He said brusquely.

He must have seen the saddened look on my face when I looked back at my family because as we walked towards the podium, he spoke again.

"Do not worry. You will be allowed a few minutes to say your good-byes after the ceremony."

He pointed me in the direction of a small chair next to our governor and I walked over.

Just as I made it to me seat, the governor stood up.

"Good. You finally managed to get up the stairs. We're running behind schedule, so lets begin." He said in a sardonic tone of voice.

I could tell he wasn't enthusiastic about my being a Six, but if he wanted to treat me like I didn't belong, that was fine. I would just have to prove him wrong.

"Welcome, citizens of Kent, to Lady Mailey's send-off. I think that I speak for all of us in Kent when I say good luck Miss Reed! We all wish you well in your endeavors at the palace, and maybe, if Illea is lucky, you will be our new queen." He said eloquently, putting on a façade for the audience.

He turned towards me, murmuring out of the side of his mouth, "It is required that I ask you if you have anything you would like to say, but, we can just skip that part if you want. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself with your lack of education, would we?" he started to laugh.

Whether he knew it or not, the microphone was still on and the crowd had heard his senile comment. Everyone went silent. I couldn't believe him. I looked out in to the crowd and shook my head. I turned my head back towards my horrible governor and took the microphone.

"Why don't we see who's embarrassed after I speak?" I asked, turning my back on him to face my fellow citizens. Everyone roared with laughter, and after a few seconds, I motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"As you all know I am a Six. The one thing you certainly do not know is my story. I grew up as a Two." The people on the ground gasped. "Yes, I know. You weren't expecting that; but it's true. I grew up with enough money to have a private tutor, enough time on my hands to learn different languages, to play sports, to do whatever I felt like doing. I also grew up with a dying father, a selfish mother, and careless maids. I, along with my brother, was abandoned as a child. I was left alone on the streets, forced to fend for the both of us. We spent years in an orphanage, trying to get noticed, trying to get people to look at us and realize that we were good kids—that we would behave for them, do whatever they needed us to do, if we could just have better shelter, more water, more food. It took three years of sitting on cold floors, of eating one good meal a week, for someone to find us. Natalie and Sydney saved my life—but more importantly, they saved my little brother. They took care of us. We received more love in a small home full of Sixes than we ever did in our large and empty house as twos. We, although you may not know this, are well educated. We tried hard to learn as much as we could using what we had around our house. Yes, we might not have had a formal education, but I am starting to believe that that is a good thing if a formal education teaches people to be prejudiced." I took a moment to look over at the governor. He flinched.

'Good. You deserve it.' I thought.

"So, no, I am not embarrassed; I am happy to speak up when someone says something that I know is untrue and ill-mannered. It felt so great to prove you wrong. I hope everyone here thinks about what I have said and will reflect upon it. Is it fair for anyone to judge me, or even another person, if you do not know them?" I stared out into the faces of awe-struck people. "Just because you believe something, doesn't mean it is true. I hope that you all can cheer me on as a fellow citizen of Kent, like you did with the past Selected girls from this province." I took a deep breath, "Because I could really use all of your support." I finished.

Silence. I could probably hear a pin drop if anyone actually had a pin. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. Suddenly someone, I don't know who, started clapping. It started off slow, but eventually everyone was joining in. Soon after, yells and cheers rippled throughout the square. I could barely think it was so loud. Eventually I started laughing and looked over at my family to see what their reactions were.

Sydney was smiling with watery eyes, and he gave me a big thumbs up; Natalie was beaming and crying her eyes out at the same time—it was kind of hard to watch; Thomas was dancing around on the asphalt, stomping his feet and screaming happily; and Gwen, unlike the others, was as still as a statue. Her eyes weren't focused on me at all, actually. They were trained on someone behind me. I followed her gaze and saw why she looked so scared. Rebels.

"Mailey, watch out!" someone screamed, and then everything turned to chaos.

Guns clicked, people fell, shouts echoed, and thoughts flew around in my mind.

'North or South, North or South?' I looked around, trying to figure out where these rebels were from.

'South. Run, run, run!' My thoughts screamed at me.

Before I second guess myself, I ran for the stairs, sprinting as fast as I could—and believe me when I say I am very fast. I didn't take time to look around. It was hide or get killed. I didn't have a weapon, so I was dead if I put up a fight. I ran for a small opening under the stage and hid myself in the darkness.

Gosh was I glad I was short! I wouldn't have fit if I were any taller.

The fighting went on and on, and after around thirty minutes, I decided to sit down. No use in trying to run again. If they found me, then they found me.

I sighed, "Can't one good thing happen to me?" I breathed out silently, shaking my head.

'My life is like a mixture of a bad action movie and a soap opera.' I thought, laughing.

The irony was that it was true.

* * *

"Mailey!" someone screamed, "Mailey!" it sounded strangled, like whoever was yelling was also sobbing.

I scrambled to my feet. How had I fallen asleep in the middle of a rebel attack? I hurried over to the side of the stage, but the entrance that was once there before was blocked by debris.

"I'm in here!" I yelled, coughing when dust flew at my mouth, "Help! I'm under the stage! Right-hand side. Near the steps!" I shouted, hoping they heard me.

It was becoming difficult to talk. Dust and chips of wood filled the air.

"Mailey!" they kept calling.

Did they not hear me?

"I'm here! Help!" I shrieked in my loudest voice.

The air was running out. I could tell. I pounded on the wall.

"Help!" I screamed, while trying to remove the wood blockading me in.

I covered my mouth. The air was too heavy—overused. I needed to get out, and soon.

Finally, I heard the distinct sound of a chainsaw turning on. A minute later, just as my vision was blurring and I was growing faint, I saw the light. I looked up into my savior's eyes and smiled, willing myself to stay conscious.

"Thank you." I said softly, wobbling out of the dark enclosure, "Thank you so much."

I extended my arms towards him and he helped me out. That was when I got a good look at him. I could tell by his demeanor that he was a soldier, possibly from the palace or from Kent's army base (we were home of the most secure government building after all—Fort Knox was still used and tended to after Gregory Illea took over). The soldier was tall, maybe six feet four inches, and looked to be around my age. He had caramel colored skin that was chiseled with defined muscles. His eyes were a hazel-brown color that made me think of the woods behind my house. Automatically, I felt comfortable around him.

"Are you okay, Lady Mailey?" he asked me, staring into my eyes.

I shivered, looking down. Was I okay? How had I made it out of there? I took a deep breath and whimpered. I could already tell what was about to happen. My heart rate sped up, and the tremors began.

They started at my knees this time and moved around my body. A blaring pain squeezed at my side and suddenly I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Lady Mailey!" the soldier was grabbing my arms and trying to steady me.

It wouldn't work. I wish I could have told him to stop, to just let go—that it was no use trying to help me. I wouldn't be able to control my body, and I would barely have control over my mind for the next few minutes. Talking was almost never possible.

"Lady Mailey! Please, tell me what's wrong!" he yelled at me.

I was crying inside. This wasn't his fault. He couldn't know that there was nothing to do but wait until it was over if we were lucky.

"Stop it!" I heard a voice—Gwen possibly—scream out, "Just set her down and get her medical help. You personally can't help her until this is over. It's a seizure."

Yes, it was Gwen, coming to my rescue like always.

The soldier set me down on the ground so I was lying on the concrete, and they both stopped talking for a while.

Usually the shaking went on for a few minutes, but this one continued for what seemed like an eternity. My body began writhing around at a faster and faster speed, and all I could do was panic.

"What's happening?!" Natalie's voice rang through the air, "Why hasn't it stopped yet?" she asked in a very loud and panicked voice. "Why hasn't it sto—"

My hearing tuned in and out and I could barely hold on the coherent thought. My heart rate sped up and I couldn't seem to breathe enough.

"Do somethi—" a voice cut in and then blurred out. Whoever it was was right to say that I needed help.

'Go figure this happens to me.' I thought as the world spun circles around my head and I dizzily sunk into oblivion.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter TEN! WOWZERS! Ten chapters! I am so happy that you even let me get this far with this story. I know most of my readers enjoy The One more than this story, but I really like being able to make up my own characters and to really have the ability to do whatever I want with them, so thank you all so much for your support and awesome-ness. Keep reading. Oh! And I will give you a hint on what the next chapter is about. Look up 'Mephisto Waltz' by Liszt. If you do that, you will understand just how good Mailey is at piano. ;)**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter, and please:**

**Review**

**PM**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Read my other story**

**Reread this story and find little hints here and there that will help you understand the story better.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**-Property of Illea**


	11. Chapter 11

**So lets just get on with it. Here's the chapter that took forever to make and I'm sorry about that...**

**All rights to Kiera Cass. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Grand Mal seizure." a quiet voice woke me up. "She must have hit her head or something as she was coming out from under the stage. She probably had a moment of aura before it started, she obviously knew it was going to happen because officer Woodwork said that she could talk for a while before it happened. He also described the way she convulsed. From what he described, it sounded like she went through both the tonic and clonic stages. She lost consciousness a minute or so after she sensed what was happening, and her muscles contracted and relaxed at a fast rate. He said that she screamed at first, which makes me think that this had to be neurological. The fact that she was unresponsive after the convulsions stopped seals the deal in my opinion. Lady Mailey has Epilepsy."

I yawned, and opened my eyes. Bright lights surrounded me and I had to blink a few times before I could see my surroundings clearly.

"Lady Mailey," a doctor stood in front of me. "Oh, good. You're awake. You gave us quite a scare here."

At his last words, I looked at my surroundings.

The white walls were decorated with intricate designs in golden stencil, there were pictures that looked to be over one hundred years old on the walls, the windows were from floor to ceiling, and the floors were pure marble.

Where was I? I started to panic. The last thing I remembered was getting out from underneath the stage. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and tried to calm myself down. When i opened my eyes again, the same doctor was looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Lady Mailey," he said inquisitively, "Are you alright?"

He stared into my eyes and I could tell that he was concerned for me.

I cleared mt throat and tried to respond. "Yes, I said in a gruff and unused voice, "but where am I? Where is my family?" a tear slid down my cheek, and inwardly I cursed myself for being so weak.

The doctor smiled at me and his worry for me seemed to go away slightly, if not completely.

"Your family is fine. When the rebels attacked, they ran for the car you came in and your adoptive father drove them away from the center. It was a clean get away. You have nothing to worry about regarding them. To answer your first question though... You are in the palace hospital wing." I gasped, "When officer Woodwork found you, you were almost delirious. You shouted and spun around and, eventually, you had a seizure. That's what I need to talk to you about Mailey." he looked uncomfortable. "We found old hospital records on you and the scans we did today agreed with what they stated. When did you suffer from severe head trauma?" he asked, biting his lower lip.

I sighed. I had just thought about this the other day before the interviews. The stupid snow storm.

"When I was eleven, there was a big snow storm in Kent, and the rook of the orphanage collapsed. A piece of wood and some snow fell on me. I don't really remember much of what happened after that, but a month or so later, the seizures started. It wasn't until Natalie adopted me that I finally went to the doctor. They said that it wasn't anything to worry about, so long as my blood pressure wasn't high and I stayed out of stressful situations." I replied.

_'Apparently, those doctors were wrong.' _I thought sarcastically.

The doctor-I looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Dr. Stevenson- looked at me incredulously.

"A roof came apart and fell on your head, and that's all they did about your injury?" he asked me, looking shocked.

"I guess being over-looked comes with being a Six." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Doctor Stevenson stared at me with a sad look on his face before he continued. "Dear, do you know how serious your condition is?" he asked me with a frown on his face. "Your last seizure would have killed you if officer Woodwork and your sister hadn't found someone to help stabilize you."

I fell back on my hospital bed, shocked. I had almost died.

"So what do i do to fix this? How can we prevent them from occurring again?" I started to hyperventilate.

Doctor Stevenson ran a hand through his curly brown hair and blew out a large breath. "That's the problem we are having. Right now, we are in the process of testing a new medicine on people with your disease. If it works, and the seizures go away for the most part, you wont have to worry about this ever again. If it doesn't work..." he closed his eyes and rubbed a hand against them. "We'll figure something out. No matter what, you will be in the Selection. It just might be harder for you to handle at some points than the other girls." he finished.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I needed to know the truth. This will, evidently, be hard for me... but I want to try to win this. I want to try and be normal." I said.

He nodded, "Of course, Lady Mailey. Just know that this could hinder you a bit when it comes to doing the challenges." he replied thoughtfully, "Otherwise, you are good to go. Here's some medicine for you to take when you feel stressed or need to exercise. Your heart rate typically rises under those circumstances, and I need you to be stabilized so you don't have a lot of seizures."

I nodded, "I understand." I said, taking the pill bottle from his hand. "Thank you, doctor Stevenson."

"Your maids have been called down and you will be escorted to your room. When you are there, someone should come by to debrief you on everything that has happened since the attack." he told me, guiding me towards the exit. "We were almost to the doors when suddenly, he stopped walking. "Oh! I almost forgot. It's Thursday. You have been unconscious for a few days. Today you are supposed to meet the prince along with the other Selected. Be ready in two hours."

* * *

After that, everything was a blur. My maids came in and introduced themselves as Mary, Lilly, and Jess; and after that we made our way to my new room. I received over a dozen stares as we passed guards and maids in the hallways, and some were kind enough to stop and say hello. I made sure to be nice and cordial to everyone I met along the way, and never once stopped smiling. This place was beautiful. Mosaics hung on the walls every few feet, plants were from the large ceiling in canopies, the floors were newly polished, and the stairways were grand and curved as the floors went up.

_'I could get used to this.' _I thought looking in every direction so I wouldn't miss seeing anything.

Giggles erupted behind me. I turned around quickly. Lilly and Jess were in the back of our little group and Mary was in front.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling.

Jess and Lilly stared at each other for a minute before laughing again.

"Oh nothing, Lady Mailey. Its just that you're so curious. It reminded us of one of the princesses. You know of princess Morgana, right?" Jess asked.

I knew her name, if that's what they were asking. It was kind of hard to forget the name of a princess, especially of one with the same name as my best friend. I hadn't seen what the princess looked like for a long time, so I couldn't picture her face in my head, but I knew she had to be pretty.

"Yes, of course. She's the eldest. Engaged to the Prince of Russia. What about us is so similar?" I asked.

They looked at each other again. "Well, if you must know... she loves to wander- explore. She spends every day here looking for secret entrances, walking through all the hallways, looking at everything, yet noticing nothing of importance. For instance, she knew every area of the palace inside and out, but she never figured out one part: the hidden stairwells for the maids. You, however, have probably looked at every object in this hallway, but you didn't notice the sign that said 'Selected Girl's Rooms' near that last stairwell." Lilly responded and all of my maids burst out laughing again.

My cheeks burned and I bit my lip, grinning.

"I think I'm gonna like you guys." I stated clearly, walking back the way we came. "I was afraid you would be cruel like my old maids. You're actually quite amazing."

Lilly blushed, and we made our way up the stairs and into my room (the third door on the right).

It was a very large room- it looked to be almost the exact size of my old bedroom from when I was little. The similarities stopped there, though. The walls in this room reflected my personality perfectly. They were painted to look like a forest. There were large trees that seemed to climb up the walls forever, until they finally turned into canopies of leaves in different hues of green. Whatever wasn't touched by browns or greens was a beautiful sky blue color. Cabinets, dressers, and a bed filled in the empty spaces in the room, but I didn't care much for expensive clothes or big beds. What I really cared about was the cream colored grand piano in the corner of the room. I couldn't contain my excitement, but I had to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Slowly, I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. Everything was still there. I squealed in delight and then ran towards the piano. Carefully, I took the key cover off and stroked the keys in a loving manner. When was the last time I played? Was I nine? Maybe ten? I smiled broadly and then sat down on the bench.

'_Okay, Mailey. Start off slow. Maybe a nice waltz.' _

I positioned my fingers on the correct starting notes and started to play. It was the last song I learned how to play before my mom left Andrew and I- Liszt's Mephisto Waltz- and had always been my favorite piece of music. I couldn't help but sway and dance along with the music I was playing. It had been too long, too many years spent away from my piano. I let all of my suffering and anger out as I played, releasing most of the tension from my body. My hands moved across the keys in sync with one another. I felt alive for the first time in years. When I got to the last system, a huge smile broke out across my face and tears streamed from my eyes. I soaked up in that feeling I always got while playing. I was in heaven in my mind, if only for a minute. The last measure came up abruptly, taking me away from my blissful thoughts and bringing me back to the present. I played the last notes and then let my hands fall to my lap, sighing contently. I forgot how much I had missed my music.

Suddenly, a large round of applause sounded from the other side of my room and I looked over at at least a dozen smiling faces. Some had tears in their eyes, and some were shaking their heads with their mouths open. One face caught my eye though. The queen was standing near my bed and her expression was priceless. A look of pure shock and delight was plastered on her face, and someone laughed behind her.

"Oh, Ames, it seems you have some competition." King Maxon stepped around queen America and I nearly fainted.

Quickly, I stood up and curtsied.

"Oh, you don't need to bow to me. For heaven's sake, I should be bowing to you. That was incredible." he said, laughing while he spoke.

I blushed, "Thank you, your majesty." I replied, "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Queen America and King Maxon chuckled and looked at each other before turning to address the people behind them.

"Would anyone who works in the palace except for Lady Mailey's maids please leave for a moment?" King Maxon asked courteously.

There was some shuffling and bowing and then I was alone with the king, queen, and what looked like the other four royal children (Morgana was in Russia and Gerad was not there), and my maids.

"Well, now that we're alone, may I just say- you are an incredible pianist." a young man that looked to be around fifteen stated. he had light blonde hair and green eyes like a cat and stood at around 6 feet- two inches. Prince Tanner, I presumed.

"She was more than incredible, Tanner. She was better than all of us put together."

I looked down at my toes shyly as a girl that looked to be twelve or thirteen years old stepped up and smiled at me. This had to be princess Analisa. I remembered Natalie's description of her: short, pale skin, red hair just like her mothers, and blue eyes to match. Even at twelve she was beautiful.

"Oh, quit that. You must know how good you are." she said in an exasperated tone.

I looked up at her, shocked. "That was my first time playing in at least nine years. I was better when I was younger." I said honestly, looking into her eyes.

They all stared at me with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"Holy shit! Gerad's gonna flip when he hears you play! He needs to hear this." Tanner said loudly, turning towards the door.

"You know he's not allowed to see any of the girls for another hour." Analisa shot at him.

"Well maybe I already knew that and I was just going to tell him that I finally found someone better than him at piano." Tanner quipped.

"Prince Gerad plays piano?" I asked, looking back and forth between them to confirm that what I heard was true. Queen America smiled. "Yes, and until today we thought he was very good- maybe even a prodigy. We were mistaken, obviously." she said, grinning at me.

"Hey! Is no one going to introduce us?"

Two little boys stepped around King Maxon.

"Jaz, Cam, we told both of you that if you wanted to get to know a new person, you would have to introduce yourselves." King Maxon sighed.

The two young princes walked around so they were in my line of sight and then they both held out their hands.

"Hello, Lady Mailey." Prince Jasper said.

"Pleasure to meet you." added prince Cameron.

I laughed at how they finished each other's sentences. They were true twins.

I shook both of their hands. They were around Thomas's age. Identical twins with fiery red hair and brown eyes, they had some of both parents in their looks.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied.

"She's pretty." one of them said as he turned towards his parents.

I chuckled, but at those words, it seemed as though they finally looked at me.

"Oh my gosh! You were the girl that made that amazing speech and then almost died! How did we not realize that was you? Are you okay? What did you get here?" Analisa asked.

I hugged my arms to my chest and closed my eyes for a second.

"Thank you for your concern. I am fine now, but I had a bad seizure. I just woke up in the hospital wing thirty minutes ago. My maids brought me here... If that's what you're asking. I'm really not sure how I ended up at the palace, though... That whole day is kind of a blur in my mind. I had been separated from my parents, and I haven't seen anyone from my family since." I replied back quietly, trying not to show how sad I was.

They all stared at me with sympathetic expressions.

King Maxon cleared his throat. "You haven't made contact with Natalie? Have you gotten any letters from your brothers or sisters?" I winced at his use of the plural in 'brothers'.

"No. Not that I know of. The only brother I have left is eight and my sister can't write well enough to send a letter." I said.

Wow, I was sounding like a charity case.

"Its fine though, I'm fine-" I got cut off.

"It is not fine, Lady Mailey, and what did you mean about 'only brother you had left?'" he asked me.

I swallowed nervously. There was no way to get around this. I couldn't lie to a King.

"Well, a few days before the girls were selected, there was a raid on my part of Kent. They killed my brother Justin and captured my other brother Andrew. I got injured during the attack and couldn't chase after them, but they took Andrew north. I don't think he's alive anymore... He was only..." I choked on my tears. "He was twelve. He would have nothing of value to give them and he was too young to really do anything for them." I bowed my head, "So you see, I only have on brother- Thomas- left."

I turned away for a moment to try and gain my composure. Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away quickly.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, "I'm trying not to seem like I am some sort of pity case, and this isn't helping."

An arm landed on my shoulder in a delicate manner.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. Many people don't know this, but I lost one of my brothers the same way." Queen America's voice was quiet, saddened. "you must know that we are here for you and that we can relate." she closed her eyes, "But, Mailey, you need to tell me: If your brother's are gone and you are so sad, why did you sign up for the Selection? Your family needs you, and you are obviously still grieving."

I turned around and looked into her caring eyes.

"Because all i have ever wanted was to repay Natalie for the good life she has given me and my brother. She deserves the money. I also came here for myself, though. I feel like I deserve love. After all the hell that I have been through, I deserve happiness." I answered truthfully.

I would not let her send me home. Yes, I was possibly more sad than I had ever been in my life; I porbably looked like a wreck since I hadn't gotten a makeover yet and I just came from the hospital wing; but I wan't leaving without a fight.

"Yep. Gerad's going to like this one." Tanner said nonchalantly, "I think I'm going to go to the basketball court if anyone wants to join me." he turned and left while whistling one of my favorite parts of the Mephisto Waltz.

I smiled. _'Glad someone's on my side' _I thought.

The twins ran off shortly after and gave me high-fives on their way out. I chuckled. They would really like Thomas.

"I have a date with Prince Edmund of Swedenway in a few minutes, so I must be going- but great piano playing! If you want we can meet up in the music room later and play together?" Princess Analisa asked in a blithe voice.

I nodded. "I would love that." I replied.

She grinned and turned towards my maids. "You'll make sure she knows the way there?"

My maids curtsied and smiled.

"Of course, your majesty." Lilly said.

"Great. And, Lilly, could you maybe get her ready soon? I think she may need a hair cut and a smaller dress than the one we already picked out. She's a little thing, you know?"

I laughed.

"I think we all know." Lilly replied, grinning. "We'll make sure she is ready to go, princess Analisa. Do not worry about a thing."

"Good. Then I'll be off. Mother, I need a chaperone there with me or I will look indecent."

Queen America shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Yes, dear. One second." she said, turning back to look at Analisa for a moment. "Okay, I believe that you will be fine here. If you come into any sort of trouble, though, you need to tell me or anyone from the royal family as soon as you can. We want you safe. No more bad memories for you while you are here with us." she told me in a motherly voice.

"And please, feel free to use one of the palace's phones to call your family. They are probably worried sick about you." King Maxon added.

I nodded and smiled warmly at the two royals. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I said.

"After all you've been through, you are more than welcome." Maxon replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us; America, dear, we need to go and chaperone that date. Anyway, I think Lady Mailey needs to get ready. She only has thirty minutes before she needs to be in the Women's room with the other girls."

I jumped in surprise. I had completely forgotten about the meeting with Prince Gerad.

Both the king and queen took in my expression and laughed.

"Yes, I believe it would be wise for us to leave." Queen America said while chuckling, "I hope to see you soon, Lady Mailey."

I smiled, "I hope so, too."

They both turned around and left my room, and after a few seconds I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had held in.

"Alright, girls. Let's get me ready." I said, walking towards the closet. "We have an ugly duckling that needs to turn into a swan in T-minus twenty eight minutes."

* * *

**Okay, you guys know what to do. Review, follow, favorite, PM, be awesome...**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I am on spring break, so the next chapter will be out SOON! As in, within the next two days! Yayyyy! :)**

**I am going to write a chapter for my other story first, but then I will write one for this one after it.**

**Stay classy San Diego,**

**-Property of Illea**

**(sorry, I know that was weird, but its two in the morning and I have been writing since eight...)**


End file.
